Día de Billar
by Ms. Stark
Summary: Faberry y Brittana van a pasar un rato al billar.


**¡Día de billar!**

—Quinnie, cariño… ¡que gay eres!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate Santana! —gritó Quinn fulminando con la mirada a su compañera mientras se acercaban al timbre de la casa de Rachel. —Basta de joderme con lo mismo ¿quieres?

—Nena, ¿pero qué no te viste en un espejo antes de salir? ¡Eres todo un bato! —la morena continuaba diciendo con tono burlón.

— ¡Que te cayes Santana! —Rio al mismo tiempo que la aventaba y se apresuraba a llamar a la puerta. —Fin de la discusión, ¿quieres? —En eso estaba cuando rápidamente se abrió la puerta, era Rachel que saltaba de la felicidad por su primer visita al billar.

— ¡Cariño, estoy lista! Solo tenemos que esperar un momento a Britt que está en el baño… —Explico mientras se colgaba del cuello de Quinn para besarla tiernamente, Santana se ahorro la escena y sin esperar invitación, entró a la casa…

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Britt está aquí? ¿Mi Brittany? —Preguntó sorprendida la morena al mismo tiempo que una bonita rubia hacía su aparición al final del pasillo. Santana la vio, y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella para besarla. Aún abrazadas y con unos milímetros separándolas, Santana impaciente quiso saber qué hacía ahí.

—Cariño, no sabía que estarías aquí, después de Rachel pasaríamos a tu casa… yo por supuesto pelee para convencer de que tú fueras la primera, pero Quinn es una perra, ya sabes… alegó que el carro es de ella y por lo tanto la primera sería la enana ¿puedes creerlo? —Brittany sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su novia la interrumpió.

—Linda, ¿por qué traes esa blusa? Se parece un poco al estilo de la enana…

—Es que yo en la noche casi ni pude dormir de la pura felicidad por ir todas, hoy, ¡a jugar billar! ¡Nunca habíamos ido al billar las cuatro! Y ayer Rachel me dijo que estaba un poco nerviosa porque ella no sabe jugar, entonces hoy temprano vine corriendo a su casa para darle unos tips acerca del juego, tú sabes que es el deporte favorito de Lord Tubbington… Solo que me olvide de cambiarme la pijama y llegué así y se nos paso el tiempo y ya no pude regresar a casa a cambiarme… y Rach me prestó ésta ropa, pero me queda un poco corta… ella es pequeña ¿sabes?

Todas rieron y luego de unas breves discusiones más entre Quinn y Santana, salieron hacia el carro. Rachel y Brittany fueron las primeras en salvar la distancia que separaba el auto de la casa, fue en ese momento que Santana se percató de la vestimenta de Rachel y con la mirada fija en esa falda rosa tomó por el brazo a Quinn para susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Pero dónde esconde, tú mujercita, esas piernas? Si Sue las viera, con gusto la recibiría en las Cheerios… —Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un manotazo en la cabeza de Santana.

— ¡Donde te atrevas a volver a hacer un comentario así, te daré una patada en el trasero! ¡¿Escuchaste?!

— ¡Calma fiera, calma! —contestó la morena sobándose la cabeza y riéndose un poco. —…después de todo no tienes tan mal gusto como pensaba…

Luego de eso, Quinn sonrió para sus adentros y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Rachel, mientras que Santana hacía lo propio en el asiento trasero, dejando subir primero a Brittany. Durante el trayecto hablaban de cosas sin importancia, pero quienes acaparaban la conversación, por supuesto eran Rachel y Brittany que no paraban de decir lo ilusionadas que estaban, una por enseñar a jugar billar y la otra por poner en práctica lo aprendido. Hubo un momento en que quedaron en silencio, Santana veía detenidamente a la pareja de adelante, paseaba su mirada indistintamente hasta que finalmente volvió a abrir la boca.

—Quinnie, cielo… —nuevamente su tono sarcástico. Por la frase con la que comenzaba, Quinn sabía que no era bueno, su compañera realmente disfrutaba burlándose de ella usando los apelativos que había escuchado decir a Rachel para referirse a ella.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa Santana? —contestó Quinn meneando la cabeza en señal de enfado.

— ¿Son tan buenas como se ven? —sonrió con cara inocente. Quinn desvió la mirada un segundo a las piernas de Rachel y enseguida frenó de golpe cuando se percato que el semáforo había cambiado de color. Molesta volteó a ver a la latina que de pronto soltó una carcajada que ni Rachel ni Brittany entendieron.

— ¿Pero tú estás loca? ¡Saca eso de tú mente ahora mismo! —dijo Quinn tratando de componer su semblante, la latina realmente lograba sacarla de sus casillas de vez en cuando.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin mayor novedad, nadie hizo más comentarios al respecto y poco interés pusieron sus parejas para saber de qué hablaban.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, Santana se adelantó a pedir la mesa que ellas preferían, la del rincón del segundo piso, ahí usualmente se encontraba solo por lo que nadie podía interrumpirlas; mientras ella pagaba y Brittany tonteaba por otras mesas, Quinn le enseñó brevemente el lugar a Rachel y la guío al piso superior. La escalera era tan estrecha que sólo permitía subir una persona a la vez, y como siempre, la rubia dejó que su morena fuera la primera… nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz por tener tan buenos modales como en ese momento. Rachel descaradamente subió lentamente las escaleras permitiendo que su novia se deleitara las pupilas.

Ya instaladas en su mesa, Britt comenzó a explicarle por enésima vez el juego a Rachel, le hablaba de "los colorcitos, las rayitas y los numeritos" de las bolas, pero de una forma tan seria y formal que solo provocaba la ternura de Santana que sonreía desde la pared en la que se encontraba recargada. Luego de varias explicaciones e intentos, Rachel no lograba tomar correctamente el taco, por lo que Britt llamó a Quinn que seguía desviando su mirada de cuando en cuando al pequeño pero bien delineado trasero de su novia.

— ¡Ey, Bee! Creo que ésta parte te la dejaré a ti, lo haría con gusto, soy buena maestra pero supongo que Rachel se sentirá más cómoda si siente tu pubis en su trasero y…

—Sí, Britt, yo me encargo… —Quinn rápidamente se acercó a Rachel e interrumpió a Brittany impidiéndole que terminara la serie de explicaciones que nadie necesitaba escuchar. Se coloco detrás de la morena, tomo sus manos para enseñarle cómo debía agarrar el taco, y poco a poco hizo que se inclinara sobre la mesa… entonces sintió como se humedecía ligeramente su pantaleta. Santana aprovecho el momento para besar sin ningún tapujo a su novia, mientras que sus manos inquietas jugaban en su atlético cuerpo; no todos los días podía tocarla de esa forma y menos sabiendo que no había decenas de ojos mirándolas. Después de un par de intentos más, Rachel ya estaba lista para comenzar a jugar.

— ¡Ey! ¡Que circule el aire, que circule el aire…! ¡Las tortillas se queman! —Gritó Quinn, mientras que las tomaba del hombro para separarlas; rio una vez que Santana la fulminó con la mirada, desesperada por haber cortado el apasionado beso; ya había tenido su pequeña venganza.

Aunque trataron de jugar en parejas, Rachel y Brittany seguían tan contentas en plan maestra-alumna que las otras dos prefirieron no intervenir demasiado y mejor deleitarse con el paisaje. Rachel se inclinaba para tirar, y Brittany se inclinaba para hacerle ver su plan maestro que le indicara como obtener mejor puntaje; en algún momento, Santana quitó la vista del trasero de su novia, miro lo absorta que se encontraba Quinn, Rachel era por supuesto el objetivo.

— ¡Estás que ardes león! Y no hablo de la cosa sexual nada más…

— ¿Qué? ¡No! … —dijo tímidamente Quinn.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú estás estúpidamente enamorada de la enana, ¡tú, la súper porrista!

—Santana, ¡basta!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad! ¿Y sabes qué? Me da gusto, aunque el león se haya convertido en un lindo gatito que busca las faldas de la enana… —rio descontroladamente la otra porrista—…me gusta más ésta Q, aunque ¿sabes qué? ¡Me da cosita que seas todo un caballerito ahora! ¿La perra Fabray dónde quedó? —volvió a burlarse Santana.

—Bueno, aunque eso lo aprendí de la mejor, porque déjame decirte que tú eres como un pequeño perrito que nada más busca el momento de pasarse por las piernas de Britt-Britt… —se jactó con ganas la rubia.

Y finalmente terminó su tiempo, las tres horas se habían pasado rápido y luego de varias chanzas y bromas, llegaron a la conclusión de que nadie había ganado… ni perdido. Sólo Rachel se movía feliz de un lado a otro porque por fin había logrado meter varias bolas y Brittany la secundaba y se felicitaba a sí misma por haber resultado buena maestra.

Quinn dejó en casa de Brittany a ella y a Santana, su siguiente destino era la casa solitaria de los Berry. Cuando estaban por entrar a la casa de Brittany, Quinn llamó desde el auto a Santana, haciendo que volviera algunos pasos.

— ¡Ey, San! —La latina volteo y levantó lo brazos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Fabray?! ¿No sabes qué hacer ahora? Sólo llévala a su casa y permite que te deje pasar…

—No, sólo quería decirte que… ¡son deliciosas…!

Quinn sonrió ampliamente mientras que Rachel colocaba su mano en su entrepierna… — ¿Eso crees cielo? —preguntó Rachel en un murmullo, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para morder levemente el cuello de su rubia. Quinn asintió ya con el calor invadiéndola y Rachel continuó —Entonces date prisa porque ésta noche será inolvidable…

Santana por su parte entró a casa de Britt y ésta azoto la puerta al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella para besarla. —Santy… —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Si…?

— A ti puedo enseñarte otras cosas…

**FIN**


End file.
